


Diamonds in the Sky

by dreaminginside



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Tattoos, dumb stuff, popping the cherry with something so short I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/pseuds/dreaminginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sangdo ticks away the hours tracing the lines of Sehyuk’s tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> popping 2dragon's cherry 2dragon is so important please everyone I'm begging you

Sangdo ticks away the hours tracing the lines of Sehyuk’s tattoos.

There is a seemingly random stretch of them marring the skin of Sehyuk’s back, lines and colors intersecting in a manner that never ceases to fascinate Sangdo. He runs a finger between Sehyuk’s shoulder blades late into the night, connecting the black constellation lines and smiling at the sleep roughened laugh he gets in return, lips following his hand as he kisses each raised line of skin.

There is a story behind each one, spatterings of lullabies murmured into Sangdo’s neck when Sehyuk is feeling generous, tired mornings of quiet questions when Sangdo’s hand ghosts over whichever piece he is curious about. The constellations take the longest, scorpius their first morning after, pisces over coffee, andromeda whispered against Sangdo’s cooling skin as afternoon sun shines through their window.

Sangdo’s favorite is a dragon spanning the greater part of Sehyuk’s back in full color, tail curling just around Sehyuk’s hip. Sehyuk grins sheepishly in declaring it a whim done when he was too young and too dumb to think of much else, shoving Sangdo’s shoulder when he laughs lightly. But Sangdo pays special attention to it, Nipping at the curl of a tail to hear Sehyuk’s breath catch, nails scratching over the scales when he feels the need for purchase as his hands slide over tense muscles.

“They suit you,” Sangdo murmurs one night, sun on the cusp of rising, legs tangled together and Sehyuk’s smile pressing into the back of his shoulder. Sehyuk has long since run out of tattoos to tell stories of, but entertains Sangdo with embellished tales of those already covered, imagining tracing the constellations as his eyes drift shut, hand gripped in Sehyuk’s. “and I like hearing you talk about them.”

Sehyuk laughs, breath disturbing the hair curling behind Sangdo’s ears, pressing closer so that his lips barely move as he speaks.

Sangdo dreams of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, all of anything is appreciated!


End file.
